


[Podfic]Veins are Red, Veins are Blue

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) There's a little button up at the top of the page, marked "gallery", and Gerard clicks on it. It presents him with a handful of different names, presumably the artists in residence, and he skims down the list until he spots it: Frank Iero (horror/gore, traditional American designs). Iero, Gerard thinks, rolling the name around his head like a rosary bead in his palm. Of course the fucker is Italian, because the world is cruel and Gerard's life is hard. With a deep, tortured sigh, he clicks on Frank's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Veins are Red, Veins are Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Veins Are Red, Veins Are Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/721888) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



**Time:** 51:51 mp3 47MB, podbook 28MB  
 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/%5bBandom%5dVeins%20are%20Red,%20Veins%20are%20Blue.mp3) | [podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/%5bBandom%5dVeins%20are%20Red,%20Veins%20are%20Blue.m4b)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cover by me.
> 
> Hosting courtesy of the [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
